


Stay Over Tonight

by SnowKnightDreamer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKnightDreamer/pseuds/SnowKnightDreamer
Summary: After Monokuma turns Ouma's room into a aquarium for renovation reasons, Ouma has to bunk with someone. Amami lets her stay the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a genderbend/cisbend fanfic. Also this is the first fanfiction that I'm posting online. So sorry if it's kind of bad

Ouma Kokichi didn't really know how she ended up in this current situation. Currently, she was being suffocated by Amami Rantaro's boobs. Why? Well turns out, Amami's kind of a sleep hugger. 

 

Why was Ouma in Amami's room? Why was she having a difficult time getting the green sonic off of her? How big were Amami's boobs? 

 

The answer to the last one D-cup. 

 

But the first one held her favorite answer. Why was she sleeping with Amami? Well, turns out Monodick decided to do some "renovation" and used her room as an aquarium.  This left her with two options, Jarry Botter it and sleep under one of the staircases, or bunk with someone. 

 

As much as she wanted to do the first option, she decided to just bunk with somebody for now. And boy was it DIFFICULT finding someone actually willing to bunk with Ouma.

 

Kiibo? Kiibo didn't even like being next to Ouma, why would she let Ouma bunk with her?

 

Saihara? Took the train to Nope-ville.

 

Tenko? It's hilarious that you think he even gave Ouma a chance.

 

So Ouma was quite surprised when Amami welcomed her into her room with open arms. 

 

And that's how this situation with a sleeping Amami unfolded. 

 

Ouma tried to do everything to get out of Amami's surprisingly strong hug, but to no use. What made it slightly worse is not only was Ouma getting a face full of boob, Amami, apparently doesn't wear her bra when she goes to sleep. 

 

So here Ouma was, trying her best not to wake the sleeping Amami while also trying to ignore the feeling of Amami's boobs through her shirt.

 

"Gah...just...ok...maybe I just wiggle.." Ouma whispered as quietly as she could. 

 

Amami's boobs were not making it easier to escape. They were just so...soft like two human pill- No! Focus Ouma! You need to escape from this Amami limb prison.

 

Soon enough, she made it. She felt so probably of herself. Maybe finally she could fall asleep. Well, she thought that until someone, no, Amami hugged her from behind.

 

"Oumaaaa....why'd you move away..?" Amami whispered in a sleepy tone. 

 

Ouma felt Amami's lips kiss her shoulder and slowly make their way to her neck.

 

"A-Amami...?"

 

"Shhh...hey..how about we do something that'll make us both fall asleep~?"

 

 Amami slipped her hands under Ouma's pajamas. She started to fondle her small breast.

 

"Mgh..! A-Amami.." Ouma mewled.

 

"Don't you like this Oumaa..?" Amami practically purred in Ouma's ear.

Ouma shivered. This felt so...good...she..

"Amami...more please.." Ouma whispered.

"Ok then, strip down~"

Ouma started to undress. Soon, it was just her in her pink and yellow underwear. 

Amami pulled Ouma closer and started to suck on her breast. With one hand she fondled the other breast. 

Amami then switched. She kept switching back and forth.

Ouma was having a difficult time trying not to moan. She didn't want anyone to hear them doing this. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't hear the end of it if they did find out what they were doing.

"Hey Ouma~ How about I go a bit lower..~?" Amami purred as she teasingly drew circles around Ouma's bellybutton with her finger.

Ouma frantically nodded. 

Amami pulled down Ouma's underwear. Amami once again started to draw circles arounf Ouma's entrance. It drove her up the wall.

"God...Amami just..fuck me already...!" Ouma hissed at the green haired girl.

"Hehe, alright~" 

Amami inserted a finger into Ouma ,which caused her to shudder.  In and out, in and out..soon she started to pick up the pace.

"Mgh....a-ahh...oh my god...A-Amami.." Ouma moaned as quiet as she could. 

Amami then inserted another finger into Ouma. She began to go at a much faster pace.

"Mgh..! A-Amami..!" Ouma moaned, this time a little bit louder. 

Amami started to pick up the pace a little bit more, which cause Ouma to moan even louder.

"D-don't stop...! A-aahh...Amami...!" 

Ouma felt her climax getting closer. She couldn't control the volume of her moans anymore.

"A-Amami....!!" Ouma practically shrieked as she climaxed.

Ouma was panting like she just ran a marathoned. 

Amami wrapped her arms around Ouma and kissed her cheek. 

Ouma soon fell asleep, as did Amami.

Not that she'd ever admit it out loud, but Ouma secretly wished she would never get her room back.


End file.
